Even if there is nothing
by Asproswings
Summary: A day after the end of the war. The Earl is dead, and so is a well-loved exorcist in the Black Order. A teaser snippet to check if my plotbunny will be welcomed before the entire story will be written out. Reviews will encourage production of the plot.


**_Even if there is nothing_**

By Asproswings

Disclaimer: I do not own the fantastic world of DGM, nor its characters.

A/N: This oneshot is simply a tester to see if my plot bunny will be welcomed. I've got a whole story planned out ahead, and it's kinda driving me crazy. Reviews will be appreciated and awarded with cookies :D

_He smiled, bright and soft, as if he was unaware of the scarlet liquid dripping from the corners of his mouth, as if he couldn't feel the numerous painful wounds inflicted on his body. His silver-gray eyes were relieved and concentrated only on them._

_"Everyone…thank goodness..."_

_Reality was harsh, and it was staring them in the face. There was nothing they could do for him, nothing, but his smile only got wider as his eyes looked upon them._

_"If…I am allowed a wish…"_

"Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, there is a mission." Pushing up his glasses, his eyes unreadable, Komui stated calmly. Lavi and Lenalee nodded, while Kanda simply remained silent.

It has been almost two years since the death of the Millennium Earl and the well-loved white-haired exorcist. With the disappearance of the one responsible for the creation of dark matter, the remaining akumas are steadily being wiped out by the exorcists. Although the Heart has been found and kept in top security inside the Black Order, the organization still kept up its efforts to search for potential compatibles and the rest of the innocence, working tirelessly to ensure everything is in order again.

However, life was not quite the same again, especially to those close to _him_. The missing presence of their _nakama_ was almost unbearable – no more sounds of him munching happily on piles of food, no more surly retorts when he was called "Beansprout", no more gentle smiles and friendly banter.

_Snow fell upon them, and a glaring white column of fire rose to the heavens, unhindered by the now-demolished stone roof._

_The war was finally over._

Crown Clown has cremated his body in its own way, leaving nothing behind. The innocence itself, having shown a certain level of sentience, refused to return to its original shape as a block of glowing green metal to search for another compatible user. From time to time, it could be seen materialized in a silvery metal mask with a long white cape, drifting through the gloomy corridors of the Order. Despite Central's orders to capture it, Crown Clown has thwarted all its attempts with ease, sometimes disappearing for days without a trace.

Someone has voiced out that perhaps Crown Clown has some sort of grudge against humans.

And with good reason too, thought Lavi bitterly. He wasn't surprised that Crown Clown was so withdrawn from human contact, after what he had gone through. It was surprising to see the innocence lingering in the Order though – what was it waiting for, looking for?

"Lavi?"

Noticing that he had drifted off from the conversation, the redhead cleared his throat and coughed. "Sorz, was thinking of something. What about the mission, Komui?"

"We have received a letter requesting assistance from our exorcists from a high-standing family in the town of Durham. The specifics weren't stated in the letter, but it's worthwhile to sort the matter out."

_But the loss was sorely felt._

"What's the name of our client, nii-san?" Lenalee asked, a distant look in her eyes. Lavi glanced at her worriedly. His death had been hardest on her, and he wondered if she would ever recover from her trance-like state. Komui paused, giving her a worried look before shuffling the papers on his desk. Knowing the sister complex, he probably wanted to give her missions to take her mind off the tragedy.

"…Walker. The family is called Walker."

Immediately, three pairs of eyebrows rose in unison at the chief, and he shook his head in return. "I know, I know. The name's probably why I accepted the request anyway." He sighed heavily, expression hidden beneath a hand covering most of his face. "It's only a coincidence though. There's no relation between them, as much as I have hoped."

_Because he was not – _

"Tch."

"Did you say something, Kanda-kun?"

"We'll go." Lavi said firmly. Lenalee gave a slight nod beside him.

_Even if there is nothing for us there …the familiar name brought on a warm glow, a welcoming warmness for our painfully cold hearts, and we fell for that feeling of nostalgia._

_Ne, Allen._

_We miss you._

_~Fin.~_

Remember this is just a sneak peek at the main story –winks-  
I'll go ahead and start writing if there is enough popularity.

Wings, time out.


End file.
